1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The user-friendliness of a device that a user directly operates is greatly affected by the time required for the device to become operable. In fact, there are many products such as smartphones and tablet computers that users can use at any moment when they want, and therefore there is a growing need for return time naturally.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-229989 has disclosed a technology of performing control to hold display information to be shown to a user in a storage unit at the time of transition from normal mode to shutdown mode and display the display information held in the storage unit at the time of return from the shutdown mode.
However, in the conventional technology, there is a problem that a user cannot begin any operation until after a whole apparatus including a unit with a relatively long start-up time, such as an image fixing unit, has been activated. Furthermore, the conventional technology also has a problem that a predetermined controlled unit (such as an operation device) takes a long time to go into operable state, which results in an increase in power consumption.
The present invention has been made in view of the above, and an object of the present invention is to provide an information processing apparatus capable of accelerating the activation of a predetermined controlled unit, thereby reducing power consumption.